


The Sweet Demon King

by Jjpforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Demon Im Jaebum | JB, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Nicknames, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Throne Sex, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever
Summary: Angel Prince jinyoung was kidnapped by none other than the demon king Jaebeom. Not caring about his wedding, Jinyoung's enjoyed the night of lust with king.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	The Sweet Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys like my work. It's a part of commission work. And I also hope ghat my friend who asked for this enjoyed and liked the short fic. I have no idea how this came out but please support me and my work. You can dm on @jjpnsfw1 twitter. 
> 
> Please enjoy this demon and angel fic. Bye bye! Please leave your comments and kudos. 💌💌💌😘😘😘😘😘

JINYOUNG'S POV

"ah! Where am I?" My eyes snapped open. My body felt heavy, burdened with shackles around me. My blurry vision was not able to get a clear picture of the surroundings and it scared me. 

Why is this happening to me? Was that abusing relationships and forced marriage was not enough? I wanted to scream my heart out but the tape on my mouth was only letting me muffle out things. 

Tears rolled down from my eyes as laid on the bed in an unfamiliar room. My eyes could only watch things in blur and whatever it saw, was beautiful. The room must belong to some nobel for being so beautiful and nicely scented. 

And this was not my angel community. We don't have this kind of scent and bedroom setting. But where am I? Which dimension or place is this? 

I couldn't help but cry out. 

"hmm… someone woke up" I heard a deep voice as the footsteps approached my way to the bed. My eyes, which were so blurry, were now able to see everything crystal clear. 

The voice sounded mischievous yet it held so much power. I squirmed and tried to get up but his laugh stopped me. My eyes blinked, trying to figure out what was funny but it was something that the other found amusing. 

I gulped the thick lump and watched beautiful gold work in the room, trying hard to ignore the man's stare but it was hard. I gave a glance and in seconds, he was near to the bed hovering over me. 

"My, my. Look at you, angel. Perfection I must say" he looked at me while caressing his chin and smirked. The smile sent shivers down my spine and I felt something on my side. His warm hands. 

Is he going to abuse me? I wondered, I had enough of it. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears and my head started to hurt at the back. It was so bad that I wanted to scream and hide. 

"No, no, little angel must not cry" I was lifted up like a ragged doll by his hands and pulled onto his lap. I hiccup softly while crying. The things I have been through made me so weak that I can't do much. The damage is already done. 

He cooed to me, the tape on my mouth was pulled off gently and when it was gone, I saw him grinning. His warm hands cupped my sore cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut when the eyes of the man flickered into golden. 

Who is he? I asked internally. 

He caressed my cheek as if he was trying to read me and I left a shuddered breath. He was intimidating and he knew it so well. 

"Such a beauty but abused and used, isn't it?" he winced and I nodded at his words unable to say anything, my body trembling and shuddering at his comfortable and warm touches. 

"look at me" he said, his hand slipped down to the nape of my neck and my heartbeat raced. But I avoided his words. 

"don't make me repeat myself, little angel" his voice went icy before he grabbed my neck. 

I am scared to open them, I don't want to face it. I know what is going to happen. 

"You are insulting the king, angel," he chuckled and eyes shot open. King?

"such an obedient angel" he praised me and left my neck. My hands which we tied earlier were now freed and then fell upon the rich hard chest of the king. 

"w-who are you?" my voice came out small, as expected and he tilted his head, looking at me with a strange look. 

" I apologize for my manners. I am Im Jaebeom, the demon king" as soon as those words left his mouth, my body started to feel different. Did he do something to me? My palms felt sweaty and my throat felt dry. I couldn't even breathe properly. 

He is the demon king. 

I was with the demon king. 

The infamous demon king, who is known for his wicked and evil works. 

My little to no clothes didn't help me at all and I felt ashamed of myself because I was melting and there was no lie. His lap is the warmest place and I kinda enjoyed it.

My eyes stopped blinking as I stared at him in shock. The lap I am enjoying so much belongs to the demon king. 

"You don't speak much. Are you upset with me for taking you away from your wedding?"

No. 

I am not upset. I should be thanking him with my life that I was taken away from the horror. 

My fingers fiddled with the collar of his suit and I licked my lips.

I shook my head and looked down. 

I enjoyed looking at my lacy robe. It was pretty. Very, very pretty. 

"Little angel, will you not tell me your name?" he asked, his voice filled with sadness and chuckled sadly. 

"it's Park J-Jinyoung" I stuttered. My name is not important. I like what he calls me. Father told me about him but he never told me how nice he was. He always talked about how bad he was but in front of me, he is so mannered and nice. 

I wish I could marry a man like him rather than marry someone who only takes advantage of my silence. 

I saw him grinning and his tongue rolled my name out. 

"Park jinyoung. The beautiful prince" he said, making me blush and I shook my head. I am just a prince, nothing else. 

"You are beautiful" he praised me again and pulled me close, till my bosom touched his chest. 

"Thank you for your kind words" I smiled meekly at him and his hand which was secured on my shoulder, carefully sneaked into my robe. 

I gasped, when his warm hand slid down from my shoulder and pushed the robe in that process. 

"sweet" he gave his signature thin smile before nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck while his big hand cupped my chest. 

He raised his head a bit and whispered something in my ear that I felt dizzy. 

"I am going to make you feel alive and make sure to taste every part of your body, angel" his words engraved in my mind and my breathing hitched when he kissed me below my ear and tightened his grip on my waist with his free hand. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Soft whimpers left Jinyoung's mouth while the demon king played with the pink nipple. Moving his finger in circular motion and gently stroking it. He loved how obedient the prince was. The king enjoyed sucking on the pale white neck, so delicate and tender. 

He loved the sweet scent of vanilla and noted to remind his servants to bring some scents that would match the Prince's scent. 

"Little angel, don't hide it" he whispered in Jinyoung's ear and hauled him in arms before carefully laying him on the soft mattress. Jinyoung was flushed with red colour colouring his face. 

Jaebeom pushed his hand away before toppling the angel. "I want to hear your sweet little noise. I want to hear your voice asking me to love you more" his lips brushed against Jinyoung's as he whispered. A smirk appeared on his face that showed off his fangs. 

Jinyoung clutched the bedsheet tightly in his small fists and gulped at the sight of the demon king, so close and breathing the same air as him. Jinyoung brushed his nose against the king, his eyes fluttering close and pillowy lips parted a bit to accept the kiss from the king. 

A mewl left Jinyoung's mouth when his lips were captured by the king. The kiss was sweet and soft at first but it turned heavily sensual when the king plunged his tongue in the hot cavern of Jinyoung's mouth. The kiss was so overpowering that Jinyoung gave in and let himself get dominated by the demon. 

It was so overwhelming that Jinyoung wet his lacy underwear. 

Jinyoung struggled and pulled away when he felt the reduction of oxygen. His chest heaved up and down, panting after the kiss.  
Meanwhile, Jaebeom took advantage of time and took Jinyoung's nipple in his mouth and settled between his legs that Jinyoung spread while feeling the kiss. 

"Ah!" jinyoung moaned loud, when jaebeom bit his rosy bud and tugged it between his teeth before flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

"moan more for me" he said between the eating session and his hand reaching to the south side to fondle the leaking cock. The fabric of the underwear didn't help Jinyoung and the slightest move caused the fabric to rub against his cock. 

When Jaebeom's big hand grabbed his aching cock, Jinyoung's hips bucked up automatically, rubbing against the big hand on the demon. 

"ngh…. Feels good" he whimpered, closing his eyes and hiding his face in the chest of the king. Jaebeom chuckled and tugged on the hem of his underwear to slide them down from the child bearing hips.

"Lots of cum" he kissed Jinyoung on the chest, loving the softness of the prince and trailed kisses down to his navel while his hand pumped up and down the cock. 

Jinyoung became shy and hid his face behind his hands. 

Jaebeom shook his head in amusement.  
"You are so pretty down there," he said, fondling Jinyoung's balls sack and snaking his hand down to the sweet cunt. 

Jinyoung went rigid and stopped breathing. Tightly gripping onto jaebeom's hand, he stopped him. 

"I-it's bad," he cried. Not wanting the demon king to touch his tainted body. Jaebeom sighed and looked at Jinyoung before cupping his face and kissing him passionately. 

"no, it's not. Your body is beautiful. It's just you have not been taken care of" he chuckled softly and kissed Jinyoung's nose. Jaebeom pushed his two fingers in his mouth, wetting and coating it with his saliva. 

His fingers gently rimmed the protruded skin making jinyoung moans against his neck. He pushed his index finger which was sucked by Jinyoung's tight hole. The tight walls gripped around jaebeom 's thick finger and warmth engulfed him. 

"s-slowly, king" he whimpered and hugged the pillow tightly. Hearing this jaebeom stopped. This made Jinyoung open his eyes wondering where he was wrong. 

Jaebeom smirked and gave his wicked smile to the prince. 

"King doesn't suit me in bed." he chuckled and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Jinyoung's lips and whispered " call me daddy"

This made jinyoung turn into a tomato and jaebeom spread Jinyoung's thighs to get a better view and pushed his finger deep in, brushing on the stop that made jinyoung curl his toes. 

"ngh… t-there" jinyoung moaned, nibbling the corner of his pillow and whimpered when jaebeom smacked his butt. 

"You are ordering the king but not using the term I told you" Jaebeom's words felt so deep and melting that Jinyoung dug his nails in his palm. 

Jaebeom touched jinyoung everywhere except the spot and this made jinyoung frustrated, his wiggled his butt and whined. 

"t-touche me there, daddy" he moaned as soon as the pad of jaebeom's finger touched the soft spot. His eyes rolled back and his breath hitched. 

"lovely, my angel" he commented and pushed his middle finger in and scissored them. His fingers pumping in and out, assaulting his prostate and making Jinyoung crazy with pleasure running into his veins. 

"I c-can't….don't stop, daddy" jinyoung moaned loudly, his head thrashing against the pillow as he was reaching his climax and then ropes of white liquid spurt out of him and fell on his abdomen. Jinyoung's toes curled and legs quivering at the climax and body trembling. 

Jinyoung panted, his chest moving up and down with deep breaths. He was tired already but someone just started. Jinyoung's thighs were spread apart and jaebeom unbuckled his pants to free his demon cock. 

"little angel, I'm gonna ram in quickly. So, grab onto something" 

Jaebeom slapped his thick cock on the hole and positioned Jinyoung's weak legs against the pink chest. 

The sight of the hole was so mouth water that jaebeom could help but ran his tongue on the puckered pink skin. 

"no… daddy" jinyoung wiggled and Jaebeom laughed and grabbed his cock, he jammed in, in one go. His cock filled deep inside his hot cunt. The cock locked balls deep in and jinyoung moaned. 

The warm hole clenched his cock so tightly that Jaebeom felt himself cumming immediately, he was sucked in by the angel's pussy. 

"ah… daddy so deep" he cried as jaebeom leaned down to wrap his arms around jinyoung and pull him up on his lap. Jinyoung moaned loudly when Jinyoung felt jaebeom going deep even more, reaching the end. He cried. 

" Fuck, you are so damn tight and heavenly" jaebeom groaned and moved his hips upward, thrusting deep in Jinyoung's cunt. 

``, so deep and good" he moaned, getting comfortable on his lap with cock deep in. Jinyoung loved how his boy pussy accepted the thick cock of the demon king so nicely. He was so amazing that Jinyoung felt like going crazy. He was blank, his mind was blank with nothing but the demon's thick and huge cock ramming in and out. 

Jaebeom pushed Jinyoung back on the bed and propped on his hands, he fucked Jinyoung roughly. His cock brushing against his prostate and hitting the soft spot. 

"harder" he whimpered. 

Jaebeom frowned and asked " say it again, I can't understand" he chuckled and continued to fuck him. 

Jinyoung pouted and whined softly. 

"harder, daddy. Fuck me hard" he demanded and jaebeom gave a hard thrust. His slow and deep thrusts started to get harder and harder till Jinyoung's body started to move with the bed and his body giving up all the energy. 

"harder, please. Go harder" he moaned and carded his fingers in Jaebeom's long locks, pulling him close to his lips to kiss him deeply. 

Their lips tangled p"and dancing with each other and leaving sweet little noises. Jinyoung loved every moment of it. He loved how passionate and deep the kiss was. 

The room was filled with groans and moans, whimpers and grunts as they fucked and made love. The sweet scent was vanished and now the room was engulfed with the scent of sex. 

💓💓

" It's Master's dinner time, should we call him?" the servants whispered among each other as he saw how the master was busy since lunchtime. The servants shrugged and knocked the door with a fear in their heart. 

"m-master, it's dinner time" the servant said but no response came. The servants looked worried and tried to knock again but the door opened before they could knock again. 

"what?" jaebeom's dark eyes looked at the servants in irritation. 

"m-master, you have not eaten any— don't waste your breath, just say what you want?" Jaebeom growled loudly at the servants who cowardly back and bowed their heads in respect. 

"It's your dinner time. We have prepared the dinner" the servant said and Jaebeom placed his hand on his waist by pushing away the open robe back and showing off his half naked body cover with pants and a robe. 

" Serve them in my bedchamber" jaebeom ordered and they looked shocked. 

Their master never ate food in the bedchamber. 

" Also, there is a guest and he should be served the same" he said and smiled, signalling them to go off. 

Once the servants were gone, jaebeom slammed the door shut and walked back to his room to find his little angel coming out of the bathroom in one of his robes. 

" s-sorry I had nothing to wear" jinyoung bit his lips as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. 

The demon king smirked and made his way towards the angel, who swallowed thickly and stopped on his path. 

"will you send me back? I… I don't want to face him" his voice cracking and jaebeom scoffed. 

"I got my hands on you after so long to send you back? You can stay here" he clicked his tongue and kissed his forehead. His hands wrapped around the tiny waist of the angel and pulled him close to his body. 

"did you like it?" jaebeom hummed at the question and jinyoung nibbled on his lips and nodded. 

"answer me in words, Jinyoung" he demanded, his voice getting loud. 

"Yes, jaebeom" he said and jaebeom's eyes tired and dark. 

"It's dinner time, you should get ready and come with me" he said and pulled away from the angel and walked to the door on the other side of his room.

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and with his quick and small steps he ran behind the king to catch his steps.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Ah… ngh, t-they'll come here" Jinyoung's moaned out words as he weakly grinded his hard on against Jaebeom, who was sitting on his throne and enjoying his little angel.  
Jinyoung's face nestled against jaebeom's shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut. 

"so? Let them know that you are enjoying it here. Hell is not actually a hell" he chuckled and kneaded jinyoung ass cheeks and groaned when jinyoung clenched slightly. 

"Daddy…. It's so good that I'll die" he sniffled and arched his back when Jaebeom gained his pace and fucked Jinyoung faster. 

Since jinyoung came to the demon world, jaebeom can't stop himself from touching jinyoung. He wanted to corrupt the angel so much that his hunger for jinyoung was only growing and growing and now they didn't care about the others and had their time. 

The throne room which was once busy with other demons and workmen was now empty because of their love making. No one wanted to see the wrath of the demon king, disturbing their love making was losing a limb. 

"The infamous demon King" the voice boomed in the throne room and Jinyoung's body went rigid and it stopped working. They snapped at the demon king and his eyes looked full with fear. The fear that Jaebeom never noticed in Jinyoung's eyes. 

In seconds, the demon king covered Jinyoung's half naked body with his long coat and hugged him tightly against his chest, while he was still inside him.

" You dared to disturb my pleasure time, elder" he growled at the elder of the Angel community and Jinyoung's father, who paid a visit to the demon king. He was suspicious that his son must have been with the evil king. 

The elder grimaced at the king and looked at him with disgust. 

"you are the black stain in the name of kings. Where is my son, I want him back" he shouted, thinking that the demon king would shudder in fear and would do as he says. 

Jaebeom scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"ask the one who is marrying him" he gave out a hollow laugh and rubbed Jinyoung's back. 

Jinyoung was hiding under the big coat, cupping his mouth and pressing against the chest. He only listened to them talking.

" Don't test, demon king. You are calling for war" he warned the king, whose eyes glowed golden. 

"you dare to threaten me in my territory. Do you want me to throw you in the dungeons and never let you see the light. Let me enjoy my time with my fiancé, she doesn't like getting interrupted" Jaebeom scowled as he exclaimed, making the elder take a few steps back. 

"whatever. My son in law will pay you a visit to make sure you answer him. He loves my son very much" the elder/ Jinyoung's father said. Jinyoung felt himself at the verge of tears and his body trembled. 

"Please show this man the gate outside and throw him out nicely" Jaebeom flatly replied. Not caring to answer the unnecessary things. angel's soft whimpers were making him Once the elder was taken out by the guards, jaebeom took off his jacket from jinyoung and leaned against his throne. 

"your lovely husband loves you very much" he scoffed and winked at Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung furiously shook his head with a cute scowl.

"he. Is. Not. My. Husband" jinyoung hissed and wiped his tears. 

" he is a bad and selfish man" He pouted and leaned against jaebeom's chest to hug him. 

"I don't like him" he huffed and moaned when jaebeom moved under him. 

"shh….. Don't talk about mutts. You are sitting on my throne" he smirked and pushed his fringes away to look at the handsome face of the angel, who tried to hide away under the curtain of his fringes. 

"move you hip and roll them, feel my cock, darling" he whispered in Jinyoung's ear and dig his fingers in the juicy flesh of Jinyoung's hips and made them stay deep. Meanwhile, his hips started to thrust in upward direction, reaching to Jinyoung's womb. 

Jinyoung's legs started to shake and his body quiver when jaebeom fucked him nonstop. His cock drilling in and pounding his cunt continuously, making him salivate and moan incoherent words. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"I hope you liked your meal tonight. Come on, go to bed. I'll meet you tomorrow" jaebeom's voice, tender and soft for the angel who drank juice from his glass and nibbled his bottom lip before nodding. 

"take him to his room, and leave the lamp on" he ordered the servant, who bowed and turned towards jinyoung. 

Jinyoung waved his hands at jaebeom and grinned quickly before going with the servants. Meanwhile, jaebeom chuckled and got up from his place to head back to his bedchamber. 

" prepare my bath" he ordered the servant and made his way to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked at the bouquet of flowers and his eyebrows furrowed. 

" This is from the Nobel's daughter. She came here to give it you personally but you were busy, master." the servant said, politely. 

Jaebeom scoffed at the bouquet and threw it in the dustbin. 

" the nobelman offered his daughter— next I see any bouquet or any letter regarding this matter, you'll lose your life. I do not wish to marry anyone right now" jaebeom snapped at the servant who nodded and took the letter from the table. 

"master, it's not my place but what will do of that angel. It's forbidden. Against—Yes, it's not your place to say anything so keep your mouth shut. If my bath is prepared you can leave. He is my business and I'll not like anyone putting their nose in it" said the king in his calm voice and his lips created in a thin line. 

" I am sorry, master" saying, the servant took his leave. Jaebeom huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Honestly, he was attracted to jinyoung for a very long time but he doesn't know about jinyoung. 

For jinyoung, it can be something casual but knowing about his history, he can't say that. 

Without wasting his time, jaebeom made his way to the bathroom and was welcomed with tub filled with warm water mixed essential herbs and oils. 

It was his time and he sat there to relax his body. He leaned against the tub and wide open his arms to lay them on the edge closed his eyes. 

It wasn't even ten minutes when jaebeom heard something. A noise came from his room and his eyes shot open, looking at ceiling light. He huffed and stretching his arms a bit, he stepped out of the tub not before pulling the cap of drain. 

Wearing his robe, jaebeom dried his hair and walked out of his bathroom to see barefoot jinyoung standing on his bed, near the headboard and looking at his portrait that hung behind his bed. 

Jaebeom was shocked. He could have seen from the floor but jinyoung was jinyoung. 

"Jinyoung? What are you doing here?" the king asked with his hands at the back and jinyoung turned around, quickly sitting on the bed and sliding down. He grinned and showed his eye crinkle. 

"Jaebeom! I came to meet you but your helper said you were in bath so I was looking at your photo" He grinned and jaebeom's heart thumped and felt himself going numb. 

"What is so important that you left your room at night?" jaebeom questioned, looking at Jinyoung's clothes. 

He was wearing knee length night robe, it hug his body perfectly. It was made from a good material, so jinyoung looked very pretty and comfortable. 

"I want to talk to you" he said, fiddling his fingers and looking at the handmade robe. 

"what?" jaebeom was not a patient man and this was killing him. 

Jaebeom's hand slid down to Jinyoung's thigh and he gathered up the hem of the robe to make him shudder at the touch. 

"answer me, little angel" he asked, towering over Jinyoung's height. 

Jinyoung bit his lips and his eyes lifted up to see the other and he swallowed.

"c-can I sleep with you tonight?" Jinyoung's meek little voice made a sound and jaebeom pushed his hand away and wrapped it around Jinyoung's waist to pull him close. 

"so, what do you want to do?" he asked and pecked on Jinyoung's plump lips. 

"sleep and cuddle?" the answer came out as a question and the demon king nodded. 

Jinyoung quickly climbed on the bed and plopped his ass on the side he slept and patted the near space for the king to come quickly. 

"You seem so excited '' Jaebeom laughed and walked into his closet, making jinyoung pout. Jinyoung quickly slipped down from the bed and followed the king in the closet. 

"oh!" he quickly turned around when jaebeom took off his robe, leaving himself naked and wore his pants. He was about to leave when he walked back to the shelve and took out one of his shirts for the angel. 

"You must be uncomfortable with that" the side of his mouth curled and he handed that to jinyoung. 

Now, both jinyoung and the demon king lied on the bed. Facing each other and their arms wrapped around each other, like lovers. 

"jaebeom, I… I wanted to ask something, ``Jinyoung said. He remembered the servant muttering about the marriage and how being with an angel was irrelevant. 

"Ask all you want, I am here" Jaebeom smiled and jinyoung licked his lips.

"w-what will happen to me when you'll find a good bride for yourself?" hi young's question made jaebeom stop. His smile dropped and he rolled his eyes before pulling Jinyoung extremely close. 

"I would still fuck you." Jaebeom replied bad jinyoung blinked. He felt stupid for thinking that one day, he and demon king but it was such a stupid idea. 

"don't people make love with their significant other? And it's necessary to have a bride? It can be a groom to" he said and kissed jinyoung on forehead and jinyoung felt like crying. So jaebeom was going to marry a boy soon. 

His duo eyes brimmed with tears and Jaebeom tilted his head. 

"Do I have to explain to my little angel that I took him from a shit place to make him my husband?" Jaebeom's voice raised up and Jinyoung hugged the king tight, his face buried in his chest. 

" w-what about the letters then?" he asked in his muffled voice. 

"they don't matter, darling. Why do you think that I want to hurt you? I am not him. I love my little angel though I am very strict with others" he shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. 

"you are so bad!" jinyoung gave a harmless punch to the king and turned to the other side only to be attacked with kisses. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"J-jaebeom, it's embarrassing" Jinyoung whispered in shame to the king and his cheeks turned red and ears went hot. 

"They keep me so busy that we can't have time for each other. They should learn not to do that again." Jaebeom's tender voice cooed the angel who was covered with a bedsheet while his tight cunt took the demon king's thick cock. 

The workmen looked down while talking to jaebeom about the things going in the demon world. Jaebeom, with a wave of his hand shooed him away and cupped Jinyoung's face to kiss him lovingly. He groaned in the kiss, when jinyoung started to bounce on his lap, fucking himself deep with the cock. 

"do you want something?" he smirked looking at his angel, who nodded and grinded on his lap with the cock deep in and head touching to the womb. 

"words, angel" he smiled and jinyoung grinned. 

"yes, daddy" he squealed and kissed jaebeom's nose, it was his way of showing affection. 

"demon king! Lord!" the servant came running, his eyes casted down in fear. He was out of his breath as if he ran a mile. 

"He is coming! Angel Jung is coming!" the guard coughed and jaebeom huffed. 

" go back and do your duties. Come to me when I'll call you" jaebeom scowled and jinyoung pulled the king close by the collar to lock his lips with the king. 

" Let's kiss, daddy" he whined and shamelessly moved his hips and his lips synced with the king to kiss him deeply and hotly. He loved kissing the demon king.  
The silver colour band shone so brightly under the lights that it would turn anyone blind. And if anyone didn't notice, they would be the biggest fool. 

"Give me, jaebeom" he begged, letting cunt stay there. Not moving an inch do that the king would move his hips to fuck him. 

"dadd— Jinyoung!" jinyoung whipped his head towards the voice. The owner of the voice stood there, down at the floor. He squinted his eyes and miffed. 

"don't disturb us!" he shouted back at his ex fiance, who abused him so much that jinyoung was broken. 

" get here! You lied to us for this filthy king!" Angel Jung was raging and furious. He didn't expect to see his fiancé getting fucked by the king in front of everyone. He wanted to drag Jinyoung down from the staircase and make him remember his place but he knew. 

He was in the mercy of the demon king. 

Jinyoung scoffed but it turned into a moan soon when the demon king thrusted in Jinyoung's cunt and released his cum. How could he deny such an important request for which Jinyoung begged for. 

Angel Jung face turned into a disgust when Jinyoung's back arched as jaebeom  
cummed inside him, filling his womb with his thick white seeds. 

"Don't you dare to order him around, angel Jung. You are in the demon world, no one questions for what I do in here. I'll make you disappear in a second" he growled, while hand stroking Jinyoung's back. 

"it would be better if you return what you have taken from me" angel Jung moved back a little and grit his teeth. 

Before Jinyoung could open his mouth, Jaebeom kissed him and smiled. 

"He was never yours" the king smirked and angel Jung's head whipped towards to glare at jinyoung. 

"it would be better if you take your leave like a good angel you are. You are disturbing me and my husband's private time." jaebeom clenched his jaws and with a snap of his fingers, the servants took the angel towards the other side of the room. 

"See you soon" he called as the angel turned to look at his little angel.

"do you want to go for another round or your womb is filled enough to take rest?" The demon king peppered lots of kisses on Jinyoung's face who giggled and took deep breaths. 

"I would like to go for another round and go to bed, please?" jinyoung requested as he fell on his husband's chest. 

"I'll take you to the bed but for you to sleep. You are exhausted, darling" he cooed and zipped his pants and lifted up his little angel to take him their bedchamber to rest. 

"bu— don't worry, I'll clean you" jaebeom interjected and kissed the top of his head. 

After that night, Jaebeom fell in love with jinyoung. It was a first sight love. No jokes. There were so many arguments but the demon king stood on his decision and married the beautiful angel. 

Jinyoung loved his husband very much. Though he was called bad for the people but he was the sweetest to him and he loved that.


End file.
